


Ice Cream

by agoodwoman



Series: Revival [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt about ice cream and kitchen floors, Mulder and Scully are separated. Chapter one is T-M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were quiet in the car after a long plane ride from Duluth, Minnesota. If he was ever anxious to get the hell away from Scully it would be right now, in this moment. Mulder had never felt that a four hour plane flight could be so tedious and difficult. By Monday he felt annoyed and pissed off Skinner had even assigned them to work this case together knowing the state of their relationship. It was Thursday and the frustration with each other had come to a head a few times.

  
  
Spending time with one another, working a long side one another and being around each other hadn't brought up underlying feelings of warmth and love, it just reminded them both of all the ways they weren't together. After a long day working the case he wasn't sneaking into her room with chips or beer to pretend to watch a movie but really just wanting to be close to her. She wasn't asking him to check her radiator or fix the shower-head that was faulty, she was just complaining the next day that she thought she still had shampoo in her hair and grumbling about their accommodations. It was 1998 all over again and he still wanted to wipe that pout off her face.

 

They had each promised on their own to Skinner they could be professional. To each other, they discussed how they were going to handle certain situations but he didn't anticipate feeling so fucking frustrated with her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to shake her or kiss her. If he was being honest with himself he wanted both.

 

When they landed in Dulles, Scully offered to take a cab back to her apartment which was her nice way of offering to get the hell away from him too. That would have been great for them however Mulder left his car in at her building's parkade and they had taken Scully's SUV to the airport last week. He was really kicking himself for that suggestion.

 

Mulder parked in her spot and before he could walk towards his car, he realized he left his keys in her apartment. He abruptly turned from the direction of his car to follow her, bag in hand to the vestibule outside the elevator doors.

 

Scully looked up at him and he rolled his eyes.

 

"My keys are in your kitchen."

 

She nodded once and crossed her arms in front of her as they waited for the elevator to make its way down to the second lower level.

 

Once up on the fifth floor, they walked quickly down her hallway and to her front door. Mulder did not offer to carry her luggage nor did he place a hand at her lower back in the chivalrous way they were accustomed.

 

The lock opened and she put her keys in the bowl by the front door before turning on a few lights. Mulder waited at the entrance, standing half in and half out of the hallway. He didn't want to go in, spend time in the space she had slowly decorated and created as her space away from him. He wanted to get back to the house that they picked together, where they drank cold drinks on the porch in the summer, where he made her laugh more times than he made her cry and where she promised to always come home to. It was where he proposed and where she said yes. That's where they were supposed to be. Not here.

 

"Mulder?" Scully shed her jacket and hung it on the back of the kitchen chair. "Your keys?"

 

Mulder looked down the hallway and then back at her.

 

"Mulder?" she prompted again.

 

"Just toss them to me," he mumbled.

 

"Come in and get them," she refused, her eyes rolling at the same velocity as when he suggested the Jersey Devil might still live in Jersey. Scully had no patience for outlandish theories even when she herself saw them.

 

Mulder brought his bag in and kicked the door behind him. "You might not realize this but I'm trying to prevent the amount of time you and I are forced to spend with one another."

 

He stalked across the apartment and went to swipe his keys but Scully grabbed at them first.

 

"Why? Because I don't think that Harold Fitz is a psychic or because you still think he had a psychic connection to those kids?" she challenged, holding his keys to her chest. She went right for the jugular. 

 

"I don't know why we're still talking about this," he said in frustration as he ran his hands down his face before putting them on his hips. It was his argumentative stance, the one that told her he was ready to go toe to toe.

 

"I don't think he's a psychic, I think he read the social case files and he made some _lucky guesses_ ," she countered. "The last 'reading' he gave us wasn't even right!"

 

"We're _married_ ," Mulder emphasized on the word they dared not mention recently and she winced.

 

They could call themselves everything else but boyfriend/girlfriend or husband and wife. He told her once that partner perfectly described their relationship because they were truly that, no matter what their relationship status. Skinner had reassigned them back to the X-Files, they fell into familiar roles and yet there was a misstep or two.

 

"He guessed that and you're not wearing your ring," he spat at her.

 

"You're not..." she pointed to his also bare finger. Scully narowed her eyes. "When?"

 

"When you were doing an autopsy on the second victim," Mulder replied and sat down at the table heavily. He shook his head and looked up at her sadly. "It really fucking floored me."

 

“What did he say?” she asked, sitting down adjascent to him.

 

“He asked how long we had been separated,” he replied, looking around the kitchen. “I told him he didn’t know what he was talking about, we weren’t married or anything more than partners. Trying to see how much he knew or could ‘see’ in me or us.”

 

  
“Are you sure he didn’t search public records of Virginia?” she asked. “Marriage licenses or something?”

 

  
“We all know the man was a virtual monk, Scully,” he reminded her. They found Fitz in his cabin in the Superior National Forest.”

 

  
Scully nodded and pressed her lips together. “Why didn’t you say something sooner? Why would you keep that from me when I was pushing him at the precinct about the kids?”

 

“Because as much as he claimed it was a psychic connection, he knew Jason James from his Dad’s hunting lodge,” Mulder replied. “I guess... I was worried we were being lied to again.”

 

“Harold Fitz would have killed himself if the sheriff hadn’t shot him,” Scully replied, reaching out to Mulder’s hand. He didn’t flinch or pull away as she wrapped around her fingers around his. “He was dying from a debilitating tumor and we found his note.”

 

“Maybe he knew he was going to die,” Mulder sighed heavily and squeezed her fingers.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said tenderly.

 

Mulder wiped away the start of a tear and he shook his head. “I need to go.””

 

“I bought some Karamel Sutra,” Scully offered innocently.

 

Mulder’s face fought a smirk and he said her name in reverence. “Scully.”

 

“It’s just ice cream Mulder,” Scully admonished but her mouth was crooked up as she fought a smile, pulling the ice cream from a virtually empty freezer. She set the container of Ben and Jerry’s down in front of him and grabbed two spoons from the drying rack next to the sink.

 

“So I might find an escape of euphoria from my problems under the lid of this container of sin?” Mulder asked as he opened the pail and she scoffed at his joke.

 

“Maybe or just find fatigue after the glucose, cocoa, butter and milk fat leave your system,” she suggested.

 

She took a generous spoonful and clinked his before putting the ice cream in her mouth. Her eyes closed in rapture and she smiled.

 

Mulder took a scoop of his own, deciding to dive into his own event of jubiliation. Immediately Mulder cried out, his mouth full of ice cream, “ _Oh God_.”

  
“ _I know_ ,” Scully agreed and swallowed. “So good.”

 

There were a few beats of comfortable silence of enjoying the confection between them, blowing air out of their noses as the icey treat chilled their mouths and they worked the ice cream on their tongues.

 

“Do you care that it’s 14 grams of fat per half cup?” Mulder asked, picking up the small container and reading the label. He held it away from him slightly to bring the numbers more in focus. “Holy shit, Scully this has 270 calories per serving.”

 

Scully set it down on the table gently. “I’ll run five miles tomorrow morning and skip the sugar substitute in my coffee for a week. This is worth it.”

 

“I agree, I just know how you get about-” Mulder stopped himself and shook his head again. “Nevermind.”

 

“Thanks for watching my figure for me but-”

 

“I told you watching you was my favourite activity,” Mulder leered, leaning forward a little and Scully shoved on his shoulder playfully while a flush of colour reddened her cheeks.

 

They both knew he was referring to something else, something private she did for him a few times, when he asked. They shared a laugh before Mulder leaned forward, shyly and tentatively to kiss her. It felt like the thing to do, his open was the humour she allowed herself to feel and her guard was down. It only took a minute for the kiss to become heated and old passions to ignite.   



	2. Chapter 2

It was their first kiss in over two years and his lips, while feeling soft and heated against hers, were that of a stranger.

 

What never failed them was the physical side, the arousal and ectasy they were able to find with one another over the years however this was the longest it had been between kisses. Her body wanted him more now than it did then.

 

Suddenly she remembered what it was like to anticipate his touch, to feel like clay in his hands as he moulded her into the pliant and sexual creature of his desires. When he touched her, she could shed all the titles that were put upon her and she could be a woman, sensual and wanton.

 

Mulder slipped his hand into her hair and the familiar feeling of being held by him, up on a pedestal and safe from harm was within reach. Of all the places they had found danger with one another, the bed was always impervious to the outside world.

 

When the kiss broke they were both panting hard. Scully looked into his green eyes, that she still had yet to match with a paint swatch, and saw the look of desire in his eyes.

 

Was that what he was trying to hide from her the last week? Was he masking his appetite for her body with frustration and discontent? It rung loudly of how they snipped at one another during their third and sixth years together. He was remarkably more an ass than usual, his patience for her science and rationalizations of everything they saw would hang by short threads of sound logic. This week she thought he might try to shake every compensating explanation out of her and yell at her to just fucking believe like he did.

 

“Mulder,” she whispered, glancing down at his mouth.

 

“Should I go?” he asked, his voice rough with arousal.

 

Scully shook her head and stood up from the table. She shed the blue blazer and slowly unbuttoned her white blouse with a blue accented pattern. He had been staring at the lines along the collar on the plane and decided he would mimick the pattern with his tongue at a later date.

 

Even with where they were, for how strained everything had become, Mulder would continue to fantasize about her. In ways that made even him blush. He felt that after pining for her for so long it probably did something to add to his current and constant desire to have her completely. It didn’t make sense for them to be apart and he wanted - no he needed her back.

 

Mulder stood up also and shed his jacket and pulled his loosened tie over his head. Scully reached to his belt buckle, leaving her blouse half open and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to watch her reach into his trousers or study the lacy fabric that encased her breasts.

 

His eyes closed against his better judgement at the sensation as one cool hand slipped inside his fly and stroked him through his boxers. He had been at half mast when they started kissing but the feeling of her touching him had him rock hard.

 

“Scully,” he breathed. “If we aren’t... If you don’t want to-”

 

“I do,” she cut him off. Her eyes told him everything he ever wanted to know and he knew, she wasn’t unsure or feeling bad for him. She wanted this as much as he did.

 

“Good,” he said, quickly breaking the kiss before taking her mouth again.

 

Tongues slid against one another, they tugged on professional attire, slowly shedding their FBI garb. Her gun and his hit the table next to the ice cream container with a soft thud, shoes were kicked off.

 

As they kissed against her fridge, she stroked his member softly and gently her hand playing with the head before going back to the base. It was intimate for them, a motion she had witness him doing once or twice before and always felt better when it was her. He dipped his fingers inside her, between her folds before circulating the small bundle of nerves, causing her knees to buckle.

 

They stripped down until they were nude in her kitchen. The reality of what they were about to do, their clothes thrown about the small space while they grabbed and pulled on each others flesh hit them and they shared a brief moment of humour before he picked her up and entered her in one forceful motion.

 

He used to test the waters with his fingers, working her into a frenzy and ensuring she was swollen and ready for him. He used to taste her with his mouth and kiss her sex until she cried out for respite from the agony of the ongoing pleasure. He used to run his fingers through her hair and breath her name as she sucked and kissed the 7 1/2 inches of turgid flesh that would tear through through her body. They used to work out the years of precursors and fantasies they held of one another before they finally consummated their relationship. They used to worship one another with mouths, massage with hands and pluck at nerves to entice.

 

Once or twice they fucked like this. In times of struggle and strife when tenderness was the last thing they needed. Scully, for imagining their first time together again, had known it wouldn't be flowers and wine followed by dinner and something sweet they would both stop to revel in the reality they were doing this. Not when they've gone so far from that place. There would need to be less anger and bitterness from Mulder, less frustration and aggravation from Scully. Those emotions set aside, the reality of who they were, their geography of their addresses, changed nothing that their bodies wanted and craved one another. Their minds had been sparring all week and that was ample foreplay about 12 years ago. Not much had changed on that regard. 

 

Mulder panted into the crook of her neck as he moved in and out of her with her legs hooked around his body and heels digging into the small of his back. Fingernails clutched into his shoulders and Mulder's breath hitched in his throat as he registered the biting feeling taking away from the sensations of his cock being milked by her tight walls. He grunted a few times and she moaned as her climax approached. It wouldn't take much, after being untouched for so long to get to her release.

 

On their first night together Scully found her orgasm surprised her and by the third and fourth orgasm Mulder had felt pretty proud of himself. He learned quickly that her body was not always as responsive and if she had something else on her mind it might take a little longer for her to get out of her head. Luckily for Scully, distracting her from the weight of the world that she carried on her shoulders was Mulder's third favourite reason to make her come.

 

"Next time we're doing it in a bed," Mulder grunted as he continued to move in and out of her.

 

"We could try for one now," she suggested, her voice breathy and a sheen of sweat across her chest. 

 

Mulder set her down, reluctantly pulling out of her and let her lead him to the bedroom. When they stood at the door, naked and their bodies still ringing with the desire to reach the finish line they knew it wouldn't just be this night, this time. Once they climbed into that bed, it couldn't just be one night of a hormonal indiscretion. 

 

"Are you ready, G-Woman?" Mulder asked.

 

Scully lead him to the bed and kissed his chest. "Ready."

 

 


End file.
